Thieves and Beggars
by Lavaed
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is an ordinary cobbler on a quiet island until a band of pirates whisk him away from his home on a quest to reclaim their home
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: Okay so this is my first ever hobbit ff, so I do apologise for any mistakes mischaracterisations etc._

On the small island of the Shire, in a quiet port called Hobbiton, there lived Bilbo Baggins. Hobbiton wasn't like other nasty ports. It was quiet and calm. No ships other than those of merchants came by. All in all, its inhabitants disapproved of anything unexpected.

Bilbo Baggins was the town's only cobbler. It was bizarre, as he disliked wearing any form of shoes. But Bag End had been his fathers business, and his father's father's before that. And so it came to pass, that Bilbo Baggins was an absolutely ordinary fellow, to whom nothing extraordinary happened.

Every morning, Bilbo opened his workshop. Every day, he went around his peaceful existence of seven meals a day, and of comfort and of home. Bilbo liked his life, and never thought of changing it. After all, it was dangerous business, walking out your front door. You never knew what could happen to you.

On a crisp morning of July, the air wafted though his window misty and cool, relieving the little port of a recent heat-wave. Bilbo sat there, overlooking the ocean, smoking his pipe, and relishing the calm of existence. A tall figure now stood in front of the little man, looking down on him.

"Good Morning." Bilbo said kindly.

"What do you mean?" the figure said, "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"A-all of them at once, I guess." Replied Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins, you have changed, and not for the better."

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

The figure removed the hat that had been casting a shadow over his face to reveal two striking blue eyes and a crooked nose –as if it had been broken. A face that was indeed familiar to the cobbler.

"Gandalf? You mean, the firework merchant?"

"I am rather disappointed that you only remember my fireworks, but I am pleased you recognize me."

"What brings you here?" asked Bilbo.

"I am looking for someone to share on an adventure." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"No adventures here, thanks. Look on the other side of the island. Then you might find somebody who is interested."

"And what happened to the young boy who dreamed of pirates and overseas travel? What happened to the Bilbo I remember?"

"He grew up" Snapped Bilbo, getting up from his windowsill, frantically walking into his workshop and slamming the green door behind him.

That evening, Bilbo sat down to eat his supper, when a knock came on the door. He got up, muttering that if it was one of the Sackville-Baggins' after yet another free repair after he'd closed shop, he would never fix their shoes again in his life. He opened the door to a surprise.

A man stood in the doorway. He had a shaved head, a beard and tattoos on his forearms. A menacing look covered his face.

"Is this where it happens?" he asked gruffly.

"W-where what happens?" Bilbo stuttered in confusion.

Who was this man and what was he doing here?

He seemed to take Bilbo's question as an invitation to enter, barging through the door and ducking his head to avoid hitting the top of the frame.

"They told me, there would be food."

"They?" Bilbo echoed, following the stranger in his own house.

"Aye. I assume I'm early then."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man ignored him, now digging into Bilbo's dinner with ferocity unknown to the gentle cobbler.

"D'you happen to have more?"

Bilbo simply nodded and went towards the pantry to get more food. Halfway there, he was interrupted by another knock on the door. Sighing in frustration, he opened to reveal yet another stranger. This one had stark white hair and a magnificently forked beard.

"Good Evening." He said good naturedly.

"G-good evening indeed." Bilbo didn't have time to attempt to shut the door, the man simply walked into the house.

"Is that you, Balin?"

"Dwalin" said the newest arrival, patting the other on the back. "My brother, I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"No-one informed me that you would be here. I was not expecting visitors, especially strangers. I'm afraid you will have to leave. I'm sorry." Bilbo stammered

Balin smiled "Apology accepted."

The two simply carried on talking when a third knock came from the door.

_Please not more strangers_, Bilbo pleaded, as he went for the entrance of his home.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slowly creaked open to reveal two men –if they could be called that. They looked as if they were in their late teens to Bilbo.

"Fili and Kili" they said in unison, "At your service"

Bilbo let them finish their little bow before attempting to shut the door.

"Mr. Boggins," said Kili "Please tell us we're not late."

Bilbo refused to look at the boy, still putting his full weight on the door. Once both the brothers worked together, he was overpowered, and the two stepped in.

"Nice little hole you have here." Remarked the blond one –Fili, Bilbo reminded himself.

"Thank you" Bilbo responded, his attention now on the mark that had been drawn on his door, "How many of you are coming?"

"Thirteen" said Kili, scraping the mud off his boots and onto a chest.

"Here" Fili handed him an armful of what looked like two swords and around a dozen or so knives. "Careful, they're sharp."

Two more knocks on the door occurred and Bilbo realised he was drowning in visitors. The names all rhymed with each other, not aiding Bilbo in the fact that he had met all of them at once. Was it Bombur and Bofur that were brothers and Bifur their cousin, or was it the other way around? Was it Nori or Dori that he caught nicking his mother's silverware?

The only one that was easy to differentiate was Kili, and that was due to his lack of beard –a characteristic that everyone else seemed to take immense pride in. Fili reminded Bilbo of a proud lion, all golden hair, head held high. Bofur –if he had indeed remembered the correct name- was kind and funny, in his bizarre fur hat. Bombur –or was that Bifur?- was vast in size, and whoever the other was had an axe stuck in his forehead, which was very odd.

After the entire company had eaten they set a joly atmosphere around themselves, and a bewildered Bilbo, by throwing the plates amongst themselves and singing at the same time.

The cobbler wasn't paying much attention to the words, occasionally catching the odd 'that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!'

Where had all these people come from, and most importantly why where they here?

The dining room had become asphyxiating for the cobbler, so he got up and walked to his favourite window, overlooking the entire of Hobbiton bay and the ocean beyond. He wasn't alone.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I never saw you come in!"

"I came with Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. I think you are excused to have not noticed me."

"I don't believe you have anything to do with this business" Bilbo gestured towards the dining room, where shouts and laughter echoed from.

"My dear fellow, would I ever?" the old man smiled kindly, then took to the table.

"We're short one, aren't we? Where is your captain?"

"I'm sorry did you just say captain?" Bilbo frowned.

"Of course we have a captain" retorted Nori "What sort of pirates do you think we are?"

"P-pirates?" Bilbo turned to Gandalf "There are _pirates_ in my house?' his last word resulting in a minor squeak.

"Aye, laddie. We're not going to harm you though, mind." Balin reassured.

"Excuse me, I think I need some air."

Bilbo went as far away from the pirates as he possibly could in his house. He was a respected member of Hobbiton's society. He couldn't be seen in this sort of company, the talking would never stop. The cobbler paced around the room a couple of times.

Then a final soft knock came on the door. Bilbo went to answer it, but was intercepted by Gandalf, who opened the green door to reveal a tall man, with wild black hair, some of it starting to dreadlock, and a blue coat that could easily pass for one of the Navy's had it not been so worn out and disheveled. His piercing blue eyes scanned the entrance, before he walked in nodding at Gandalf.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin gave Bilbo a once over before turning to Gandalf.

"So is this our burglar?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Excuse me,_ burglar_? I assure you sir I am as honest as the next man in this port." Bilbo huffed indignantly, causing an uproar of laughter from the pirates. The little cobbler's ears went bright red, as he shouted over the noise: "WILL SOMEONE SAY WHY YOU'RE HERE?" before adding "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, ." said Fili, clapping him on the shoulder, "it's only natural that you're curious."

"Let me explain, my friends, this requires a –how shall I put it- _lighter_ touch" intervened Gandalf.

"Twenty years ago, my grandfather, Thror, was governor on the lonely island of Erebor. His wealth was plenty, his rule respected." Thorin began "Then came the pirate Smaug. His greed was enormous, and seeing the treasure in Erebor, he desired it for his own. He gathered a fleet of every kind of scum imaginable in the Middle Isles, and using his own ship, the Dragon, the besieged the island. For days, the citizens of Erebor fought back the wrath of the flames and cannonfire."

"A month after the beginning of the siege, Governor Thror fell. The city was soon overrun. We lost our home that day. We lost family, and everything we held dear in this world."

"But not all was lost." Ori jumped in. "I may not remember anything of our long lost home, but I know this. We will get it back. Gandalf claims he has found a way."

Gandalf nodded solemnly, producing a key from his pocket. It was a big iron key, skillfully crafted, looking as if it belonged in the keyhole of some sturdy door. Yet here it was, in the palm of a shaggy old man, in a port miles away from its significant other. Thorin studied it carefully.

"Take it," said the old man, "after all, it is rightfully yours."

"How did you come across this?" Thorin marveled, picking up the key slowly as if to make sure it was real.

"Your father gave it to me for safekeeping before attempting to reclaim your island back, fifteen years ago."

"So, there's another way in?" Kili asked, now looking at the key himself.

"A secret entrance known only to a few. And that, my dear Bilbo, is where you come in."

"Me? What can a lowly cobbler do against an armada?"

"They know all these men around you. But a lowly cobbler as you say can go amongst them undetected."

"But I've never stolen anything in my life!"

"That can change" Nori said in such a matter-of-fact tone that it scared Bilbo.

"I-I I'll need to think this over. I-I'm going to go eat-I mean sleep- I mean" and with that his eyes rolled back in his head, and Bilbo Baggins collapsed on the floor.

He awoke, in his bed, not knowing what time it was, his only signs of knowing the dark starless sky and the sound of the pirates singing –once again- in his living room.

"_-The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_"

In that moment, he felt like a stranger to his own home, intruding on something not many had heard, as the men of Erebor sang of their long lost home.

Morning light flickered through the window shutters, awaking the sleepy cobbler once again. He got up, expecting the previous evening to be just a bizarre dream. His walk downstairs changed his mind on that.

On the table sat a long note, written carefully in big swirly letters –not what you would expect from pirates- apologizing very politely for any inconveniences the company might have caused, and stating that if he did indeed wish to join them, their ship was stationed outside Brandywire cove, and they would depart at midday.

A sudden rush overtook the small man, as he furiously stuffed a bag with clothes and provisions, before he slammed the green door of Bag End behind him and rushed through the fields.

"Mr. Baggins, where are you headed in such a hurry?" called out one of the local farmers.

"No time, Proudfoot, I cannot be late."

"For what?"

"IM GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Bilbo shouted in the most childish tone, before jumping over a low fence onto the craggy path beyond.

He had forgotten how fast his short legs could carry him, reaching the safe cove in a matter of fifteen minutes, only to find that his companions were already rowing offshore.

Ignoring his knowledge of his own physical abilities, he ran into the surf after them, shouting as he went, until a wave over took him pulling him under.

Our friendly burglar couldn't swim.

_And he's off. I said I will update this quickly and I am keeping true to my word_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Eva, the Fili to my Kili, who seems to think along exactly the same lines as me and already had art for this AU without me knowing. Glad you like it, nadan **

The instant Bilbo's head was underwater, his instincts took hold, flailing his arms, holding his breath, forcing his eyes open. He could see the surface, where the light was coming from, but his wet clothes and heavy bag weighed him down like rocks. Slowly, the little oxygen he had left was running out, and soon, he was forced to gasp for air, inhaling water saltier than he ever expected it to be. Sheer panic overtook him and now he lost his bearing, not even thinking which was up. He couldn't move, he was helpless and drowning.

"Bofur, where are you going?" asked Gandalf when he saw the former stand up in the rowboat.  
>"I swear I heard and saw Bilbo. It must be my imagination." He replied, shaking his head and sitting back down.<br>No, wait, there it was again. He was hearing Bilbo's voice, clear as day, and he didn't like what he was hearing. Ignoring how far away the cobbler sounded, Bofur dove in the water, using the current of the waves to his advantage, moving towards the little brown dot that was Bilbo's head. When Bofur resurfaced, the brown dot was no longer there. He started swimming with a renewed sense of urgency. Scanning with his eyes near the surface, he spotted the helpless cobber flailing about. _Please don't open your mouth _, Bofur thought, and of course that exact instant, Bilbo attempted to breathe underwater. He was three strokes away. Two. One.  
>"Gotcha!" Bofur exclaimed, breaking the surface, holding the floundering burglar. "Can't you swim?" A still shell shocked Bilbo shook his head. "Well, kick your legs to help me. You don't need to, we have boats."<br>Working together the two reached the nearest rowboat. A pair of hands helped Bilbo up.  
>"I see you have decided in joining us, Master Burglar." Thorin sounded mildly amused.<br>Bilbo was still waterlogged when they reached the ship.  
>"Glad to see you onboard the Sirene, Bilbo." Kili winked "Uncle, Balin said he want to talk to you about the charts and maps."<br>Bilbo was expecting more than just the fourteen people he's met to crew the ship, and was surprised to find his expectations were not going to be met. After Kili showed him to his cabin, he was given a full tour of the Sirene, from front to back. Ten minutes after arriving, they set sail, and Bilbo –standing at the prow- was glad he had come along. Since Hobbiton was located in a gulf, Bilbo had never seen the vast openings of the sea, and standing there, with nothing but blue to as far as the eye could reach at the same time scared him and made him want to look more. Behind him, the company bustled, doing what needed done.  
>Fili kept glancing up from his job to the small man. He remembered the first time he'd come aboard the ship, twelve years ago, when he was still a child of five. It had been awesome, the sheer scale of the world, which couldn't be seen from the safe cove of Ered Luin. He still wasn't used to it, but had learned to ignore it, with more pressing matters at hand.<br>"Fili. Psst, FILI" his brother hissed.  
>"Hm?"<br>"You know he" Kili gestured at the burglar " can't swim right?"  
>"It didn't escape my notice. What are you thinking?" a sly smile playing across his lips, knowing the direction his baby brother would take this in.<br>"D'ya think Uncle would let us teach him?"

Three or so days later Bilbo wasn't stumbling around as much. He didn't lose his meal over the side as often either. He could say he was getting used to all the rises and falls as the ship's keel broke the waves. The compass he had been given indicated they were headed North East, and there seemed to be a dark shape appearing in the horizon.  
>"Gandalf, what's that?"<br>"That, Bilbo, is the port of Shaw. We're going to stop there to restock. Maybe even stay a night."

"Bombur, get down from the mast!" shouted Nori "It's my job to check the sails!" From his awkward position of swinging on a rope, there wasn't much he could do rather than yell at his friend and try not to fall. Not that he was going to fall, but Nori disliked not being near anything solid. In one movement, Bombur managed to tear the sail and loosen it enough near the top. _Now we'll be stuck here for hours, just perfect _. The pickpocket really wanted to reach Shaw. He'd heard much about the place –and its hidden wealth- to set of his imagination. They wouldn't miss a bag of gold coins, now would they? Sadly the sail predicament set them not to reach the port until at least nightfall, and so Nori's schemes would have to wait, as the group set about repairing the damage.

_Sorry it's a bit of a filler really. :/ _

_I'd like to thank a friend of mine for coming up with the name for the ship._

_AND LOOK POV THAT ARENT BILBO!_

_I promise, the troll shaws will show up in the next chapter okay?_


	5. Chapter 5

JAhbdueshyngdrjgb THANK YOU! I never expected anyone to actually read this let alone favourites and follows.

And how do I repay you? I dont update for days. Whoops. Sorry school got in the way of writting. But next week I'm on holiday, so I shall update almost daily.

AGAIN THANK YOU 

The Shaws were a dirty, noisy and on the whole untrustworthy city. Setting foot there for the first time, Kili loved it. No-one even gave the company a second glance, despite them being heavily armed. Tall buildings made of stone, with thatched straw roofs, street vendors selling suspicious meat, the smell of stale fish and sea salt, and the bustle of a market town enthralled the young boy, making him want to break away from his friends and explore the place more.

"Thorin, I tell you it's too dangerous to stay the night. We must resupply and leave at once."

"We can have one night's rest on land. We're not being chased by someone. Am I not the leader of this co- Gandalf, where are you going?"

"To seek the company of someone wiser!" the man replied, already halfway across the little square they'd found themselves in.

"And who's that?" Bilbo inquired

"_Myself_, master Baggins."

Thorin sighed in irritation at Gandalf's sudden departure, not allowing it to weigh the company down.

"Fili, Kili, you keep watch at the Sirene. The rest of you, we'll re-stock."

Having received their instructions, Kili and his brother headed back to the ship in disappointment.

"Why does she need guarding anyway? It's not like someone can walk away with a ship her size." Kili muttered to himself.

Fili grunted in agreement, throwing pebbles into the ocean to relieve himself of some of his boredom and pent up energy. They made a pleasing _–ploof!-_ sound when hitting the surface.

Bilbo was soon sent off with a task of delivering food to the two members of the company who'd been left on watch. He found them right by the edge of the ocean, both of them looking at the horizon, chattering quietly with each other, their facial expressions changing by the millisecond. Once again, it struck Bilbo how young these two were, and he couldn't help but wonder why they were risking their lives on something such as this. His thoughts were interrupted by their jovial cheer of 'Food!' as the two boys rushed towards him, taking the soup bowls out of his hands at lightning speed.

"You don't know how to swim." Kili pointed out through bites of food. Bilbo laughed nervously.

"But we can teach you." Fili continued his brothers sentence after swallowing. "In fact, we have to teach you."

Bilbo tried to protest, but the brothers would have none of it. If he was going to be aboard the Sirene, he would learn how to swim.

"No, really there's no need to-whoaaaAAAh!" Bilbo fell face first into the ocean. Two splashes followed only seconds later, and he was being pulled to the surface.

"See, not that hard." Fili remarked, laughing when Bilbo glared at him.

"Now, treading water is simple. Move your legs in a circular motion, and it will keep your head above the surface of the water. Keep your hands for balance." Kili instructed.

Slowly, Bilbo started to get the hang of what the two boys were telling him. After half an hour, he knew how to hold his breath and could almost swim feebly.

Kili dove underwater to scare the burglar, but when he resurfaced, Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. Moving his head around, he saw Bilbo on the pier, held up by the scruff of his shirt by a massive man, with meaty hands the size of his face. He sped over, hand on the sword he kept on his person at all times.

"Drop him!" Kili commanded, the instant his feet hit solid earth.

The man –now joined by another two thugs his size- just laughed. Kili drew his sword, his face a younger version of Thorin's deadly glare.

"I said _drop him_!"

"Waddaya reckon Bert? Should we listen to the boy?"

The one named Bert walked behind Kili, and he was caught in a triangle with no way of escape.

"I recon we should kill him too, William" Bert laughed maliciously.

"Nah, the burglecobbler should be enough pay."

Bilbo whimpered in Williams arms, sending Kili a pleading glace. He was not used to any kind of situation like this. And Kili realized that, but only after he lashed out towards the third member of the gang, who's sailors shirt seemed to write 'Tom' on the front.

"What are you going to do little boy? There's one of you, and three of us."

MUAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER. Another part of my thank you. 


	6. Chapter 6

_I just realised I haven't kept my promise. I'm so sorry. I never realised how much I had to do this weekend. But I have updated._

_Thank you for any favourites and follows, they are greately appreciated._

Fili was physically fighting the urge to call out his baby brother's name and run to his aid. The years of drilling with Thorin told him that doing so would only conclude to more trouble. And so, Fili forced himself to run away from the three thugs and his baby brother caught in the middle of a gang. Kili could handle himself, he tried to convince himself. There was no other way to make his feet continue moving in that direction. Away from Kili. Away from the thugs. Kili. Kili.

"Kili's in trouble!" was the first three words that stumbled out of Fili's mouth when he arrived. The reaction was immediate. Thorin's head snapped around, Dwalin raised his eyebrows, Balin threw a questioning look.

"Kili and Bilbo. They got ambushed by these three thugs. They need help." Fili's eyes flitted around worriedly. And before waiting for a response from his fellow pirates, Fili started running back to the docks where when he last saw, Kili and Bilbo were surrounded.

The moment Fili started seeing the reflection of torchlight on water; he drew his swords, rushing towards the little huddle. He could hear the footsteps of the others behind him, knew they were following him, weirdly, he felt they were awaiting his command.

"KILI!" he shouted, throwing himself at the back of the first man. Shouts and cries erupted from the rest. He slashed at the thick arm of one, ducked a blow from another, all the time, his eyes desperately searching for Kili's brown ones.

"Watch your back. I might not always be here to guard it, brother." You could hear the pleased smirk in his voice.

"Kili!" Fili smiled, then his eyes widened. "DUCK!"

Bert had swung his hammer, missing the younger of the two brothers by a breath.

Bilbo was lost in the fray. Swords slashed, arms swung, steel rung out against steel, knives were thrown, _people_ were thrown. Bilbo had forgotten which way was towards the Shaws, which towards the sea. Then a sweaty palm grabbed his ankle and Bilbo let out a cry of surprise.

"Put your weapons down or he gets it!" William threatened, whipping the blood from a cut on his forehead away from his eyes.

The pirates all glared at the thug, and reluctantly did as ordered. The distaste of surrender was clear on Thorin's face.

Minutes later, the company found themselves tied up and tossed into a small fishing boat called 'The Troll'. Bilbo found that his feet were free, and so stood up. Maybe if he could stall for time, the people of the Shaws would notice what had happened. But that could only happen if they stayed here until sunrise.

"Excuse me." Bilbo attempted to get the Troll's crew attention.

The three continued arguing among themselves.

"E-excuse me! EXCUSE ME!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, thank you. Well you see, my friends here, you don't want to take them."

"Oh yeah?" Tom mused "Why's that?"

"Because, because…. Because they're infected."

"Infected, you say? With what?" The knife Tom was using to cut his nails suddenly seemed extremely sharp.

"With with with…. "Bilbo scratched his brain to come up with a decent illness. "With Paracitis."

"Paracitis? What's he talking about?" Gloin hissed. "We're perfectly uninfected thank you very mu-" a kick from Thorin was enough to silence the ex-banker. Understanding dawned on the pirates faces and they all started squirming and scratching and fidgeting at once.

"You do not want them for slave labour. Terribly horrible. I guarantee it will infect all the others. Won't do any good to efficiency." Bilbo continued.

Tom seemed to be mulling over the facts when a crescent of sunlight erupted over the horizon. Now the town guards could clearly see, and what they saw was the Troll's crew having kidnapped a backers dozen of men. Soon, they were upon them, and the company was relieved of their bonds.

Bilbo was attacked by a chorus of well dones and bravos.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf had returned out of nowhere, as was his usual habit. He then beckoned Thorin over to the boat.

"These men have left behind weapons." He said, handing Thorin a sword. "This will serve you well."

Thorin carefully studied the blade, experimentally swinging it a couple of times.

"It's a Eldar blade." Gandalf pointed out, and the captain found a distaste for the sword that he didn't have before. He mistrusted anything made of Eldar hands.

"It _will _serve you well." Gandalf insisted, taking for himself a sword and what seemed to be a hunting knife.

_See? I'm nice! This time it's not a cliffhanger. Come say hi on tumblr if you want. my url is: bottledgrantaire_  
><em>I hope you enjoyed<em>


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry about the lack of updates. I know it sounds like I'm making excuses but my laptop has completely broken and I had writers block in this chapter. enjoy xx  
>The plain echoed with the shouts of the company, as they tried not to lose each-other through jutting outcrops of rock. Thorin tried to keep an eye out for everyone, pulling Ori away from a stray arrow, pushing Bifur against the rock so he wasn't noticed by their perusers and frantically looking around for his nephews. The last time he had seen the destructive duo was in Shaw, after they hastily gathered all necessary supplies from the Sirene and abandoned it. Gandalf had discovered that a price had been placed on their head by someone -he didn't disclose the identity though he clearly knew, Thorin could tell.<br>His sisters-sons had been dragged out of his sight when the tribes named Orcs and Wargs has attacked them, right at the outskirts of the town. He knew they were following, as he could occasionally hear Kili releasing arrows with deadly accuracy towards their assailants.  
>'Gandalf!' Thorin shouted 'Where are you leading us?'<br>The old man didn't answer.  
>Eventually the wheat fields lead faded into a craggy path, where their every footstep sounded back at them. The sky was a crevice in the rock. Yet the pathway was worn out and well treaded, so it must lead somewhere. Thorin suspected where it might be.<br>Earlier, in the main square of the Shaws, Gandalf had suggested they go to the Eldar for help. Specifically, Elrond's court in Rivendell. The idea still made his skin crawl. After Thorin refused, Gandalf had stormed off, muttering to himself of the stubbornness of pirates.  
>'KILI! FILI!' Thorin called over the heads of his companions for the two reckless brothers.<br>'Here!' Kili jumped up and down to get his uncle's attention.  
>'I'm here.' His heir said from beside him.<br>'Bifur? Bofur? Bombur?'  
>A chorus of three replied.<br>'Dori, Ori, Nori?'  
>'We're here.' Dori replied on behalf of the three brothers.<br>'Balin and Dwalin?'  
>'We're here, laddie'<br>'Gloin, Oin?'  
>'What?' Oin screeched back not having clearly understood what was going on due to his horrible hearing.<br>'We're all here. Dwalin, scout ahead on the path. Bifur, you make sure no-one follows us.'  
>The company cautiously moved foreward in the cave, Thorin glaring at the back of Gandalf's head.<br>Eventually, the walls started to recede, opening over...  
>'The valley of Imladris.' Gandalf spread out his arms in display 'Known in the common tongue as..'<br>'Rivendell.' Biblo interrupted, the wonder clear in his voice.  
>Thorin found himself growling at the old man. 'You tricked us.'<br>'You cannot reclaim Erebor unaided. Elrond is willing to help. You need his counsel.'  
>The pirates entered Rivendell with heavy hearts. Bilbo did not know the reason Thorin disliked the Eldar so, but he didn't dare to ask for fear of setting him off.<br>The city of Rivendell was walled from invaders, and inaccessible by sea, only by land or river. Its beautiful archways and graceful architecture reminded the cobbler of the books his mother had read to him as a child and the tales of the Eldar that he had heard of. In the stories they always appeared as heroic and brave and graceful. Bilbo wondered if it were true.  
>Their feet lead them to the central square, right at the steps of Elrond's palace. A young man was standing at the lowest one. He had long brown hair, pale skin and was dressed in an elegant robe. He introduced himself as Lindir.<br>'My apologies, but Lord Elrond has not returned yet.'  
>Thorin's face shaped into even more of a glare, something which Bilbo had thought impossible.<br>Hoofbeats echoed up the cobblestone path that lead to the square. Four riders, in armour and a flag with the banner of Rivendell on it galloped in surrounding the fifteen. The pirates all held up their weapons in defence. One of the riders unsaddled himself, talking in Quenya to the Gandalf. Bilbo knew enough to recognise the language of the Eldar lords, but he didn't understand a word.  
>"Speak in a tongue we all understand!" Gloin growled<br>Lord Elrond turned to the grumpy banker, and in kindly tones replied to him in Quenya.  
>"Do you offer us insult?!" Gloin raised his axe.<br>"He offers you food and shelter." Gandalf translated "The only ill will here is that which you bring yourselves."


	8. Chapter 8

I realise chapter seven was shorter than usual, and I'm sorry. I can't tell length all that well from my tablet. Merci for the reviews! xx Despite the hunger gnawing at his inside, Nori didn't have the appetite to steal anything. The Eldar food was unfamiliar, and in his honest opinion looked unappetising. A plate of food was soon placed in front of him, and Nori was disappointed by the lack of meat present. To his right, Bilbo was ferociously downing his serving, and he could hear that Dori was trying to coax his baby brother to eat 'his greens' like the mother hen he was. All in all, Rivendell's grand halls were too much for Nori. He loved the smell of salt in the air and the wind in his face and the sound of the sails and only wood between him and the vastness of he ocean. It was beautiful here, he wasn't blind, but it was far too much inland. Dining with Lord Elrond had been a courtesy they had had to suffer. Later in the evening, the company snuck some food out of the kitchens to the garden in which they were spending yes night. Lord Elrond has offered them rooms to stay in, but they had declined, much to Bilbo's dismay. The entire place intrigued him, so he decided to let his feet do some exploring. There were several unlocked rooms to which Bilbo walked into. One caught his interest the most. It was a small courtyard, vines cascading down from the terrace above made the light more ethereal here. In the middle stood a statue of a woman, a cloak covering her face. What was most interesting though, was what she held in her hands. A marble platter, upon which lay a sword, or maybe better to say the remains of a sword. It was curious why Elrond would keep such a thing. It reminded Bilbo of a story his mother once told him, of a time long ago. Legend had it that once the bickering nations had been one. And they had fought against the dark armada of Sauron. The Dark Lord, as he was called, was eventually defeated. What remained from his reign were the chaotic tribes of Orcs, Goblins and Wargs. But all that is legend, Bilbo thought, looking at the broken blade once again. "Master Baggins," Gandalf was known for interrupting the cobblers thoughts. "I found this" he showed Bilbo a well crafted hunting knife "among the troll hoard. It seemed appropriate for you." "I- I, Gandalf, I have no idea how to use this" Bilbo stammered." I can't take it. thank you, but I can't" "You will need to defend yourself at some point in the near future, Bilbo. Its of Eldar make." With trembling hands, Bilbo accepted the gift. Thorin could read maps. He didn't need Elrond's help. He knew how to read his grandfathers chart, and he knew how to get to Erebor, and he knew where the door was. He didn't need help. He had been dragged into a meeting with Gandalf and the cobbler against his will. There wasn't anything new he would find out. Yet he was forced to stand there, jaw stubbornly set, and forced to listen to the high Eldar lord talk. "This door can only be opened once a year." That caught Thorin's attention. "On the last light of Durin's day, according to this chart." "Then we must reach The Lonely Island before that." Thorin did not realise he spoke aloud. Both Gandalf and Elrond turned and looked at him. He stared them down, then turning on one heel stormed out of the room. They wouldn't tell him what to do. After all he was King of Erebor, even if in exile. That night, Thorin tossed and turned relentlessly. He was used to the uncomfortable hammocks aboard the Sirene, this was a different kind of discomfort. He got up, and started walking around the garden. One thing that they didn't have in the mighty halls of Erebor was gardens such as these. He would never admit it, but Thorin admired them. The sound of footsteps made him stop in his tracks. "Why didn't you tell me your intent from the beginning, Gandalf?" the voice speaking belonged to Lord Elrond. "I feared you would attempt to discourage the pirates, and that would only result badly." "And why the cobbler?" "You could say, I am afraid, and Bilbo Baggins gives me courage." "I will still insist you do not continue on this folly. It will only result in them getting killed." "You know how stubborn they are. Try telling them not to." "I fear for Thorin Oakenshield. His grandfather and father were both victims to gold sickness. His mind may not be safe." At that sentence, Thorin realised he was not supposed to be eavesdropping to this particular conversation. He turned back to the campsite. Finding himself unable to sleep once again, Thorin realised the reason behind his insomnia was doubt. Bilbo Baggins was shaken awake the following morning. Dawn had just arrived, washing everything in a pale pink light. As Bilbo packed his sleeping roll, he reaslied he would miss the valley of Imladris. The company walked out of the city, and Bilbo kept glancing back over his shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry it took so long to update :( exams have gotten the better of me**

Kili had never been with the crew when they still commandeered vessels. The Sirene was the only ship he'd known. Now they found themselves in a harbour, without her. And they were in dire need of a ship.

The night patrol of Eldar left a little after dawn. Carefully, the company scuttled towards what seemed the quickest of the small fleet.

Bilbo looked around lost, until one of the pirates pulled at his collar, dragging him on board. They started setting sail, Kili climbing atop the mast checking if everything was in place, fixing it if it wasn't. With all the pirates dashing about, Bilbo felt absolutely useless. He longed for the comfort and warmth of Bag End. The ups and downs of the waves and the bobbing of the keel made him dizzy. He held back his dinner before dashing to the edge and losing it in the ocean.

At the top of the mast, the wind was howling in Kili's ears, tearing at his clothes, his hair, his skin. Ahead of them a grey mass of cloud gatherer, crackling with electricity. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he carefully made his way down the mast.

"Thorin!'' Kili had to shout to be heard over the wind. "We're not sailing through that, are we?"

"It's the fastest way across the strait." came the reply the boy dreaded.

As waves threw themselves viciously at the sides of the ship -which now seemed no more than an empty walnut shell to Kili- his uncle shouted orders. Everyone rushed to abide them, fear and adrenalin making them faster than usual.

As they finally approached land, the wind and currents battled against them, throwing the ship near rocks.

Fili struggled to navigate the ship away from them, and failed miserably. Kili's senses were tingling.

A dark looming outcrop appeared behind his brothers golden head.

"Fili!" the younger boy yelled, running towards him, as the entire ship was thrown against the rock.

"Grab my hand!" the elder yelled, stretching his arm out towards his baby brother.

Kili too tried to reach for his support, and as the current pulled them apart, a strangled cry of 'no' escaped his lips, tearing at his throat.

He couldn't see Fili resurfacing anywhere. As a dine of debris and saltwater caught around him, without his anchor, Kili felt more lost than ever.

A piece of driftwood missed Bilbo's head by a breath. Despite his few swimming lessons, he had lost all sense of up and down, left or right. As he kicked away the rope at his feet, he caught sight of one of the pirates, swimming towards the light. When Bilbo's head broke the not-so-calm surface, everything around him was chaos. The water was a terrible dark grey, spotted with driftwood, and here and there smaller spots that could be the heads of his companions. Saltwater sprayed everywhere, making it imposible for him to fully open his eyes, and the enormous waves were crested with white and crashed everywhere. Current seemed to be pulling and pushing towards the giant rocks, and certain death. As another wave rose above him, Bilbo clung onto what used to be a part of the mast, and shut his eyes tight.

Bifur cursed as another wave made him lose view of his cousin. The angry rain came down in sheets, making it even harder to see. As he kicked and fought against the current, his head being occasionally forced under water against his will, Bifur felt incredibly light-headed. After another crest pushed him down, Bifur's vision blacked out.

As Ori spat saltwater out, he noticed a crescent of land, not far away. They could make it, couldn't they? Just a tiny bit further. Struggling against the currents, Ori hauled his unconcious brother along and found himself praying to a god he had never believed in.


	10. Chapter 10

As Bilbo hung on to what used to be the mast for dear life he wished, not for the first or last time, that he was back home, in his cosy house, by his warm fire, where thunderstorms and shipwrecks were not a problem he had to face, and his biggest trouble was what his second breakfast would consist of. The saltwater stung his eyes and made every little scratch or cut the little burglar had acquired feel like an amputation.

Bilbo was soon put out of his misery, as his toes touched the soft sand of a beach. He did not know where he was, nor could he see the pirates anywhere. He lay on the sand, close to the treeline, and as far away from the tide as possible. Soon, someone shook his shoulder.

"Bilbo, we have a fire going." said Bofur, offering the cobbler a hand up.

"Where are we?"

" Somewhere in the Misty Straits" responded the pirate, " as precise a reading as Balin can get."

The pirates were lucky, as one of their supply packs had washed to shore, and so Dori was able to make broth for all of them. It was watery and tasted very salty but the company was just pleased to have something in their stomachs. The giant trees loomed ominously behind them, cutting the cheerful conversations short. Even Kili and Fili seemed solemn.

Soon, everyone drifted off to sleep, while Bilbo tossed and turned, the dark forrest seeming more and more sinister by the moment. The cobbler dreamed of bag end once again, in its friendly and familiar greens and yellows, and in his dream these colours turned all the more dark, until he was once again surrounded by the trunks of tall trees and the only source of light were the torches carried by Goblins.

Bilbo awoke shouting, his hand reaching toward the hunting knife Gandalf had given him out of fear. But the knife now glowed with a pale blue light.

"I must still be dreaming" he mused.

He looked at the forest, now dotted with light, and told himself there was nothing to be afraid of.

Kili was yanked out of sleep when someone started dragging him. He opened his eyes to see a Goblin had taken hold of his foot and was taking him towards the big dark woods.

As the trees passed overhead, Kili felt like a five year old child, running crying to his brother's arms for fear of the dark. He soon realised he wasn't the only one being ushered into the darkness. Fili was dragged past him, blood staining his brother's golden hair. Despite himself, Kili laughed a bit. Typical Fili, struggling until knocked out.

"Fili. Fili! Nadad" Kili hissed.

Fili's eyes lazily opened.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts a bit."

The two brothers were thrown to the ground, a boot placed on their back, as were the rest of the crew.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of nasty little Khuzdai." sneered the Great Goblin. "Here to steal my kingdom."

A round of shouting in agreement came from the goblins that had found them on the beach. As Kili lifted his head he saw there were rows upon rows of them, as far as he could see from his current uncomfortable position on the forest floor.

"I say we punish them for their insolence of staying at _our_ beach." the Great Goblin let out a malicious laugh. "Start with the youngest." he said, before turning back to sit on his throne.

Kili struggled with his captors, on his feet in a matter of seconds. His elbow connected with one of their noses, causing a pleasant crunch to echo.

The instant the Great Goblin has instructed Kili be tortured, a low growl started forming in Thorin's throat. He was protective over all the crew, but Kili and Fili he had made a promise to his sister to keep as safe as he could. Keeping safe also meant not to be tortured.

"Stop" he shouted, pushing the goblin guard off his back. "Leave him be."

"Thorin Oakenshield." mused the Great Goblin, "What are you doing on this side of the Misty Straights?"


End file.
